


Life is Strange 2 Oneshotbook

by TakeshiKyoko



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeshiKyoko/pseuds/TakeshiKyoko





	Life is Strange 2 Oneshotbook

This is a Life is Strange 2 Oneshot book mostly about Lyla and Sean.My English isn't that good so if you find spelling mistakes or other mistakes just tell me!If you have a wish for a Oneshot then write me on Tumblr my name there is tkkyoko :D  
Have fun while reading!


End file.
